


Good Omens Radio Animatic

by Cats_Current_Hyperfixation



Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Animation, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), F/M, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Other, Scene: Garden of Eden (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats_Current_Hyperfixation/pseuds/Cats_Current_Hyperfixation
Summary: Hi I've been obsessed with Good Omens and made an entire YouTube channel just so I could post this animatic that I made
Relationships: Adam from Eden/Eve (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 7





	Good Omens Radio Animatic

(sorry I don't know if AO3 is intended for videos but I know the YouTube algorithm isn't going to show my video to anyone and AO3 actually has a good tagging system)

https://youtu.be/MRcxINKSbz0


End file.
